Wubbzy's Wacky Journey
Characters Present *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Wubb Girlz - Shimmer, Sparkle and Shine *Dandy Driver 3000 Summary The gang is on their way to Wuzzlewood. Wubbzy however, wants to stop at Wacky World, Widget wants to stop at Tool Town, and Daizy wants to stop at Floweropolis. Walden warns them that they are going to be late if they keep stopping. When the crew stops for a stretch break, Wubbzy draws a fake face on a pillow and heads to Wacky World, where he meets the Wubb Girlz. Recap The episode begins with Wubbzy greeting the viewer and informing them that him and his friends are on their way to Wuzzlewood to meet the Wubb Girlz for a rehearsal. Wubbzy, Widget and Daizy are having fun in the back whilst Walden drives. To their shock, Walden then approaches them in the back which they immediately question. Walden tells them that he's not driving because a robot called The Dandy Driver 3000 has taken over the driving. Walden then begins to outline the planned journey to Wuzzlewood. He runs through the schedule with very specific timings. This includes: lunch, a nap and breakfast. The vehicle then approaches Tool Town which swiftly catches Widget's eye. She requests that Walden temporarily halts the journey so that she and the others can explore. Walden, after some convincing, reluctantly agrees. During the visit, he insists that they spend as little time as possible doing anything to keep with his strict schedule. Eventually, the gang return to the Wubbmobile and, to Walden's relief, get back on schedule. Similarly, the Wubbmobile now approaches Floweropolis. Wubbzy and Daizy admire the view from the top of vehicle. They then try to convince Walden to halt the journey once again. Again, he reluctantly agrees. This time, the gang must be even faster and end up settling with a quick drive through whilst the gang admire the smells. Wubbzy, bored with the journey, begins to stare out of the window. To his pleasant suprise, he notices Wacky World in the distance. Due to the time lost at the previous two stops, Walden refuses Wubbzy's request to stop the journey for a third time. It is then time for an excersice break according to the schedule so the Wubbmobile comes to a stop nearby. All but Wubbzy get out of the vehicle. Widget notes that Wubbzy likely did not feel like leaving the Wubbmobile due to being sad about not going to Wacky World. Wubbzy instead draws a sad face onto a yellow pillow to trick the others into thinking that he is still on the Wubbmobile. He then sneaks away to Wacky World. The gang then reload onto the Wubbmobile and do not immediately notice Wubbzy's absence due to the decoy he left. Whilst enjoying Wacky World, Wubbzy shockingly comes across Wubb Girlz and questions them. Widget then discovers that the yellow pillow is not infact Wubbzy whilst attempting to comfort him. Walden the assumes Wubbzy must have snuck away to Wacky World and so the Wubbmobile swiftly heads there. Once arrived, the gang meet back up with Wubbzy who informs them that the Wubb Girlz are in fact at Wacky World to Walden relief. The Wubb Girlz suggest using the Wubb Jet to arrive in Wuzzlewood on time for the rehearsal which, after some time enjoying rides, they then do. Transcript Coming soon! Name in other languages * Spanish (Spain): El loco viaje de Wubbzy Trivia * Towards the end of the episode, the Kooky Coaster cart at Wacky World dissapears whilst completing the loop as the camera pans away. * The song Time for Fun, is played at the end of the episode on the Wubb Idol DVD. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2009 Category:Wubbzy